ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tennessee Bound
tumblr_inline_nr49xvgCgR1rvl0vd_500.gif tumblr_inline_nr4a0xi3sc1rvl0vd_400.jpg Previous episode: First Stop Next episode: Ethel's Home Town http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TennesseeJail.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TeensyWeensy.jpg Plot Lucy is lost. She took a wrong turn somewhere, and the gang is smack dab in the middle of Tennessee. She asks directions from a gas station attendant, and she finds out that they're near Bent Fork, the hometown of dear, old Cousin Ernie. To avoid running into Ernie and having their trip further delayed, Ricky speeds through the town like a bobcat with a burr under its tail. A stroke of bad luck has Ricky caught speeding by the sheriff. Ricky is willing to pay the speeding ticket and be on his way. But Lucy is in a feisty mood, and she insists that they weren't speeding and shouldn't have to pay. Lucy irritates the sheriff so much that she ends up locked in jail. Ricky calls for Cousin Ernie to help, but alas, the sheriff despises Ernie, since Ernie once jilted one of his twin daughters. Ernie's first plan is to file away the bars of Lucy's jail cell while loudly singing. The gang successfully files away the bars, but before Lucy has a chance to escape, the sheriff has a change of heart. The singing cheered him up, and he is willing to let Lucy free. Of course, when he opens the cell, he finds Lucy holding the filed bars. The sheriff then locks up everyone- the Ricardos, the Mertzes, and Cousin Ernie. After a failed attempt on Ernie's part to gain freedom by marrying one of the sheriff's twins, Ernie finds out that it's the twins' dream to go to Hollywood and be a stars. Teensy and Weensy audition for Ricky, but when the sheriff finds out that Ricky can't take his daughters along to Hollywood, he declares that they will remain locked up for 20 or 30 days. Before Ricky gets locked up, Teensy and Weensy want to know if they can dance with the rising movie star. Ricky refuses, but, as a last-ditch attempt to escape, Cousin Ernie convinces Ricky and everyone else to square dance with the girls. Ernie calls the dance, and before the last verse, he gives Lucy and Ricky the signal through a cleverly disguised call. Ricky takes the rope hanging on the wall, and Lucy and Ricky tie up the twins, sheriff and Zeke. The Ricardos and Mertzes promptly drive away, free to continue on to sunny California. Trivia *Teensy is the twin who was in love with Cousin Ernie. Weensy can't stand the sight of him. When Ernie tried to propose to Teensy, he mixed up the twins and popped the question to Weensy, who, of course, rejected him. When he realized his mistake and asked Teensy to marry him, Teensy also turned him down. She said she wasn't going to play "second fiddle." *Zeke, the hillbilly at the gas station at the beginning of the episode, was played by future producer mogul Aaron Spelling. Spelling ended up singing Lucy's last TV show,'' Life with Lucy''. *Have you ever wondered which twin (Teensy or Weensy) Marilyn and Rosalyn Borden played on the show? Marilyn gave the answer on YouTube before she died in 2009. Marilyn made the account after Rosalyn died in 2003, and she uploaded a video of her and her twin singing "Ricochet Romance" in episode #112. In the video's description, Marilyn wrote that she played Teensy and Rosalyn played Weensy. The YouTube account (called simply bordentwins) still exists, as does the "Ricochet Romance" video. YouTube has left the account up in the twins' memory. *During the square dance, the Ricardos were partners, the Mertzes were partners, the sheriff and his daughter Teensy were partners, and Zeke and Weensy were partners. *Cousin Ernie pretends that Ricky wants to square dance with the twins so he can dance with both of them at once. *Originally, the end of the episode was going to have Lucy and Ricky tie up the sheriff and the twins with taffy, not rope. *The gang and Cousin Ernie sing "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" to cover up the noise of filing Lucy out of the jail cell. In the version the gang sings, Old MacDonald had a pig, duck, and a saw on the farm. *The population of Bent Fork is a mere 54 people. *The sheriff brings in the gang for speeding, saying that he clocked them going at 40 mph. Lucy insists that they were only going 30 mph. The sheriff reveals that the speed limit in the city is only 15 mph, and the penalty is a $50 fine. What is funny is that the sheriff snidely remarks about the gang backing through town when Lucy claims they were going 30 mph, and the real speed limit is 15 mph. So, really, everyone who abides by the low speed limit in Bent Fork practically IS just about backing through town! *When the scene of the Pontiac driving fast through Bent Fork was filmed, the director was not satisfied with the speed the crew member was driving. He wanted the car to go faster. So, he took upon the task himself and was pulled over for speeding, just like in the episode! The director got the charges dropped when he found out the police officer was a huge Lucy fan, and he promised to send the police officer an autographed picture. Quotes *Lucy: We are NOT lost! Ethel: Then Highway 60's lost! *Zeke: You got a bad echo in that car! *Lucy: We know Ford. He stayed overnight for a couple weeks once. *Sheriff: (when Lucy keeps decreasing speed they were driving) Well, you wan't backing through town, was ya? *Sheriff: if you so much as say "boo," I'm gonna waltz you right into the pokey! Lucy: (under her breath as walking out) Boo! *Ernie: (welcoming Lucy) And Cousin Jailbird! *Ernie: Well, sheriff makes everybody mad. He's about as popular as a skunk at a picnic. *Ernie: Cousin Fred, it is time for desperate measures. You've heard of bein' up the creek without a paddle? We a'int even got a boat! *Sheriff: You know, music makes me feel kindly towards folks. Ernie: Good, good! Sheriff: Folks, not weasels! *Ernie: And I'm gonna hatch up somethin' to get you out of it! Fred: Ernie, do you have to cackle while you hatch? Ernie: Cousin Fred, I can't help it. Singin' is the way I get my brain cells to leapin'. I'm-a singin' on the outside, but I'm a-thinkin' on the inside. *Ernie: Well, I had a-hold of the wrong one. They're as alike as two peas in a pod, or two watermelons in a patch. So, when I seen that I had a-hold of Weensy, I turned her loose, walked right around her, which is no small trip, and I proposed to Teensy. And she turned me down. She said, "I a'int a-gonna play second fiddle." *Ernie: Weensy and Teensy are just a-dyin' to get into the movin' pictures. And they're just made for the wide screen!﻿